A New Beginning
by GMTDM
Summary: Two pilots who haved lived unfulfilled lives now have a reason to keep going. ShinjixRei.
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning  
A Neon Genesis Evangelion Romance FF

Chapter 1: Understanding  
Some people in this world are not alone, but they are not quite...close to anyone.  
And a handful have neither relationships nor family. One of these people is Rei Ayanami, pilot of Evangelion Unit-00.  
The first child, hand picked to pilot the Eva, she has no family nor friends, only co-workers and fellow pilots, Asuka Langley Sohryu, the second child, and Shinji Ikari, the third.  
Rei is mysterious to the other pilots, and her classmates at her school. She lives alone, suprising, seing as she's only fourteen. She rarely speaks to anyone but Gendo Ikari, Shinji's father, and the commander of NERV's Japan-based branch, located in Tokyo-3.  
Rei has never known what it is like to feel love, or compassion for anyone, all she does is accept orders from Gendo and fellow pilots while fighting 'angels', fierce beasts that ravage Tokyo-3.  
This is a story of how Rei, through contact and comfort, learns to feel love for someone.

The story starts March 23rd, 2015. Angel Number Twelve, designated, Leliel, is floating, almost aimlessly above the buidlings of Tokyo-3. Shinji, Rei, and Asuka are in position, expecting that zebra-striped ball to appear around the corner and engulf them. They weren't exactly clear on what the twelfth angel did to attack their Eva's, but they were certain it had to be bad. Shinji felt the weight of his Eva's pistol in his hand, and he checked with his fellow pilots if they were ready to go. "Ready, and in position" Asuka said, proudly. "Ready." Said Rei simply, in her quiet soft voice. Shinji made a countdown of when to move. "Three, two, one, GO!" Shinji yelled. Their plan was that Asuka would go left, at Shinji's 9 o'clock position, and that Rei would go to his 3 o' clock. Then, after they were in their respective spots, would open fire. This angel was odd, as it had two shadows. One, the shadow you saw on the ground, and two, the zebra-striped covering of its sphereal-surface. It's A.bsolute T.error Field was under its second shadow. Basically, it was a 2-D object, with a 3-D shadow. They knew that it's second shadow would dissapear from it's surface, and appear under your Eva, and swallow it.

Shinji, Rei, and Asuka opened fire. The angel was caught off guard, as they saw it shake and ripple as if it were trying to decide who to attack. Shinji's face drained, when he saw it's shadow dissapear.  
Shinji called to his other pilot's and asked if they saw the shadow underneath them. "Negative," Asuka replied. Then, they heard a shriek of terror. The shadow had picked Rei! Immediately Shinji hurried over to Rei, and tried to pull her out. They both had been trapped. The angel was sucking them down, deep into its innards. Asuka didn't know what to do. She stood there, as she watched her comrades dissapear before her eyes. Five minutes later, no radio communication from either Shinji or Rei. Asuka had lost two dear friends. Then the shadow reappeared on its body. Asuka looked around for some weapon of sort, but nothing lay around her. She knew that NERV had spots around the city where they dispatched weapons, but Asuka was scared to move. "Unit 02, out of assault weapons. Need defensive weaponry." Asuka kept her cool. A reply she thought was coming over the radio. All she heard after that, was NERV command personnel saying, "Oh my God...Its...its gone berserk! No response from either pilot, it seems as if the Eva is piloting itself." That it was. Asuka saw the angels second shadow vanish. Its surface started wriggling and pulsating, and finally, it cracked. Blood began to pour from this crack, as she saw two hands, pull the crack in its skin open wider, and finally, burst the angel. A shower of what appeared to be blood, was covering the two Evas, standing in a clearing, almost as if to minimize damage to the city when the Evas escaped.

Shinji awoke in his entry plug, still in his Eva. He had no control over it, but it just seemed to stand there. Finally, it shut down, and NERV personnel were able to retrieve him from his entry plug. He met Misato and asked her what had happened. "Oh, it was nothing Shinji. You destroyed the angel." Funny, as he could not remember destroying the angel, only being sucked down into the angels' shadow.  
He then remembered waking up inside his Eva's Entry plug, not knowing what had happened. He was wondering what had taken place as the angel swallowed him. Maybe a split personality took over, and guided their Evas out of the angels innards. Shinji met Rei after confronting Misato, asking for an explanation. "Rei, can you remember at all, anything about what happened after the angel swallowed us?" Shinji asked Rei. He knew she was quiet, but she openly said, "Pilot Ikari, I have no recollection of the events after the angel swallowed us. I believe I had blacked out." Shinji thanked her, and went on about his business. He went home, with Misato and Asuka, to her apartment. Shinji felt a pang of guilt, as he walked through the door. "Rei has a home, but not someone to care for her, or keep her company." Shinji wondered about what Rei did when she returned to her home. He then tried to shake the tought from his mind, but it persisted. He barricaded himself in his room, listening to his SDAT player, hoping to drive the thought from his mind. He tried to not think about it, but that prooved to unbearable. "Tomorrow I will ask Rei if she wants to live with us." After all, they were all fellow pilots.

Shinji wanted to confront Rei tomorrow at school, but that invironment made it too risky to speak of. Shinji never did get a spare minute to speak to her, either, as his friends were pestering him all day.  
Shinji waited until after school had ended, and he found Rei on the roof, where she usually was. Shinji saw her almost curled up into a ball, exept for the fact that her head was resting on her hands, and her hands rest upon the ledge. Shinji approached her carefully, as she normally didn't like to be bothered while up here. Shinji walked up to right behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hello Pilot Ikari. What brings you here?" She asked, sounding strangely happy to see him. "Well..I wanted to ask you something..."

"What is it, Pilot Ikari?"

"Rei, I know you live alone, have practically no family, and I was just thinking, maybe you'd like to move in with us?"

Rei looked extremely happy that Shinji had said that, but she didn't accept right away. Instead, she replied, "I'd like to, but I don't know if I can. I'll think about it."

"Thank you, Rei." Shinji left the roof and wandered down the halls towards the exit doors. Shinji wasn't the type to get exited about things, as he knew they could go wrong at anytime. But that night, Shinji could not stop talking about his so-called 'plans.' Asuka was outraged. "So what, Shinji, are we not good enough for you! You want to have more girls in here, because peeping at us dosen't exite you enough!" Asuka watched Shinji turn pink. "Asuka, I only saw you that once because it was an accident. You had to walk through the house without a towel, and I didn't know you were indecent." Asuka snorted at this, and said, "Oh sure Shinji...oh sure." Shinji ran to his room, raging about Asuka.

He knew he couldn't wait for Rei's reply, but he could wait to see if Asuka wouls stop teasing her.  
The next day, Shinji awoke without Asuka's help. She normally got him up with her 'alarm clock' of yelling, and swearing.  
Shinji ran to school, something he thought he'd never catch himself doing. He could not wait for Rei's reply. He stopped short, when he saw through the classroom door window.  
She was the only one there. "Good" he thought, "No distractions." He walked in, and Rei looked at him. The first thing he noted, was that she was smiling. He thought, "Oh, I hope it's good news."

"Pilot Ikari, there are two things I must tell you. One, may I call you Shinji, and two, I have decided."

"Yes and what is your decision?" Shinji had anxiety in his voice. He was very nervous.

"I...have decided...to move in with you, Major Katsuragi, and Pilot Sohryu." She said, smiling.

Shinji exclaimed mentally, and said "Oh, that's great Rei! I'll come by after school and help you, ok?"

"Ok Shinji." Shinji couldn't wait for the day to end. Misato knew that Rei living with them wouldn't be a problem. Asuka said she'd be a pain in the neck.

Shinji stopped by her apartment, and knocked on the door. "It's open!" he heard Rei cry through the door. Shinji cracked the door and looked in. What he saw almost terrified him.

A mini-fridge sat in the corner, with several bottles of pills on the top. Next to it, there was a box of bloody bandages, and that's what really terrified Shinji. Rei had a small bed, which he could see through the slightly open door. He started going through the house, and he found four boxes worth of stuff. He thought that this was all she had. But truly she had one more box containing: Her clothes.  
Shinji dared not touch that box. He made Rei carry that box, and he got the other four. Shinji asked Rei if she could get the door. She only had one box, of course she could. Shinji told Rei she could either sleep on their couch or bunk with him. Shinji began wondering, "Ever since I invited her to live with us, she's been drawn out of her shell...this is really doing things for her!"  
Rei had decided to sell her bed, even though it was brand new. Shinji had no problem bunking with Rei, although, once, Shinji thought he heard her say, "I love you Shinji. Thank you."  
Shinji felt as if he may need to reply to her. So, he finally brings himself to say, "Rei, I love you too." It was true. They loved each other, and neither knew it, until now.

Next Chapter: Acceptance

We will find out in the next chapter if Shinji and Rei's feelings are mutual or not.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Beginning

Chapter 2: Acceptance

It was the day after Rei Ayanami had moved in with Shinji, Asuka and Misato. Rei awoke, long before Shinji was used to getting up. She wished that he would wake up, as she wanted to speak to him.

She knew that Shinji had affection for her, because Shinji never would've invited her to live with them otherwise. She wanted to know exactly why he had invited her here. Not long after she awoke, Shinji took a deep breath, and exhaled. Rei knew that he was awake now. Shinji opened his eyes, and saw Rei looking at him intently. Shinji looked a little suprised, and she smiled at him. She flushed slightly, turning pink at the cheeks. "Good morning, Shinji. I hope it's not too early to ask you something." Shinji could tell that she wanted desperately to discuss something with her. "No, Rei, go ahead." Shinji was in the mood to talk to her, just as she was in the mood to talk to him. "Shinji, why did you invite me to live with you?" Shinji almost struggled with the answer. "Rei, as I was walking into our apartment, I had wondered about you. I knew you were lonely, and had no family. I just wanted you to live with people who cared, people who love you. Like...me, Rei." Rei flushed deeper this time, almost turning blood red. She had never ever heard someone say that they love her. "Oh, Shinji...thank you." Shinji then witnessed something beautiful to him. Rei, seemingly emotionless Rei, began crying. Shinji was afraid that she would hate him, but instead embraced him in a tearful hug. Shinji loved feeling people this close to him, especially Rei. Shinji was glad for two reasons. One, he was glad Asuka and Misato weren't awake. Two, he was glad someone could finally hold him and say they love him. Shinji held Rei closer to him, and said, " You're welcome, Rei."

Rei and Shinji waited for the pair of Asuka and Misato to get up. While they waited, Rei and Shinji sat on the couch, explaining to one another the reasons that they wanted to come here, and why the other had invited them. Finally, after about an hour of discussion, Asuka woke up, then Misato. Misato was the first to say, "Good morning, guys! Sleep well?"

"Yes ma'am!" They replied in unison. Asuka ran out on the balcony, and stayed out there for quite a while. Shinji walked out and said, "Anything wrong, Asuka?" She didn't answer. Shinji thought she may need some alone time. Shinji came back to Rei and they sat, just snuggling together on Miato's couch. Rei waited until the perfect moment, then during one of their hugs, she kissed him, not on the ckeek, but the lips. Even though it only lasted a few seconds, to Shinji it seemed like a lifetime.

Shinji drew away from Rei, and blushed. Shinji looked at Rei with a look that said, " Did that really happpen?"

She did it again, and she said, "It just happened." Shinji said, quietly, "Rei, please don't ever leave here. You make me happy." He knew they might have to leave this area of the house, as Misato was right next to them, in the kitchen. Shinji looked to find her missing.

"As do you, Shinji. As do you." Rei spoke softly, running her fingers through his hair. Misato was watching them, and they were unaware. She kissed him, and Misato got away from herself.

She sounded like a college girl that got the answer yes to a dance invitation. Shinji pulled away from Rei, and Rei pulled away from Shinji. They flushed deep crimson, and stood up. They both ventured outside, with Asuka, and didn't pay her any attention. She turned around very slowly and caught Shinji and Rei in another kiss. "HA!" Asuka yelled. Shinji and Rei felt as If they had no privacy around here. Asuka hadn't known that Shinji and Rei had fallen for each other overnight. "Shinji, why were you lip-locked with wondergirl there?" Asuka gunted. "Asuka, mind your own business. I love Rei because we have a lot in common, and we have eyes for each other."

"Whatever Shinji..." Asuka had grunted again, "you just want her to---" She never finished that sentence. What had cut her off was the slamming of sliding doors.

"Rei, I'm sorry about Asuka, she just dosen't understand you like I do." Shinji said, sitting on his bed in their room.

"Shinji do not be sorry about her. She does not embarrass me, scare me or anything else. She just needs to learn to stop sticking her nose in private business."

"I guess, but to her, minding her own business isn't one of her...strong suits." Shinji said, with a smile. He knew Asuka almost hated Rei, but now that she had to deal with her living here, Asuka wouldn't be quite happy. "That is okay, we'll just have to keep our business away from people like her."  
Shinji smiled at her, and realized that someone may be outside their door. He could see a particularly large shadow blocking some of the light from the early morning sun. Shinji motioned to her to keep it down. Then, turning the doorknob slowly, he jerked the door open. Asuka almost fell on top of Shinji. "What were you doing, Asuka!" Shinji yelled, wanting to know why just because two people are attracted to each other, the world has to find out. "Uh...I was listening for...uh.."

"For what, Asuka?"

"For the sounds of love!" Shinji's face drained of color, and his jaw dropped. He looked back at Rei, and she was still sitting there, just very red. "Asuka, I'm going to ask you to leave...NOW!" Shinji was NOT happy that Asuka was spying on them. He wanted Rei to feel at home, not tormented and spied on.

"Rei, I am so sorry about Asuka. She's...crazy."

"Well, she must be. I would never do something like this if you and her ended up together."

After Rei said that Shinji looked mortified. "Rei, I could never love Asuka. She really hates me."

"Well, I've always been told that if someone picks on you, it is because they are afraid of you."

Shinji laughed, "No, no, Rei, you've got it all wrong. Asuka picks on me, because she knows I won't a do anything to her."

Rei looked at him with a wide smile. She now understood why he had really invited her to come live with them.

Shinji wanted someone to talk to. "That is okay, she would never hurt you."

Shinji looked at her, wide-eyed. "Why do you say that?" Rei just smiled again, and simply said, "Because I know."

Shinji was beginning to think that Asuka wanted them to do something stupid. He knew that Asuka followed them almost anywhere. They had to find someplace away from her. Shinji noted that Rei had never gone back to get two things from her old apartment: her bed, and her mini-fridge. Shinji proposed that they go and get her bed, at least. When they arrived, Rei knew that he didn't want to get anything, he just wanted some privacy. They sat in what used to be her living room, and didn't really do anything. They chatted back and forth, and started to kiss, when another angel reared its head. They ran down to Misato's apartment, and caught her before she left. They arrived at NERV, and hadn't yet seen the angel. They had no time to waste. Angels were destructive, and Tokyo-3 was still under construction from the last angel. They were thinking what kind of threat this angel would pose to the Evangelion trio. As they were launched into the battlefield, they had no idea of what would take place. It was the fourteenth angel, Zeruel. The angel was steadily rising above Tokyo-3, and looked as if he had no weapons of any sort. Suddenly, a blast of energy shot up, and formed what looked like a cross. They all were in shock at what the angels attack was. He moved toward the Eva trio, but didn't attack. Instead he started dropping down. Asuka saw a deployed Machine gun. She grasped it, and began to fire relentlessly at the angel. Not one scratch. She grabbed the next two that were deployed, and squeezed the triggers. Again, as she ran out of ammo, nothing. She then grabbed two rocket launchers. "If this dosen't work, it'll kill me!" She screamed. She launched rocket after rocket after rocket at the thing. She ran out, and screamed, "WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!" Asuka shivered with fear, as the thing unfolded its arms. She then watched as it extended its arms and placed them under her Evas' arms. Then, with a swift upward jolt, it sliced off both of her Evas' arms.

Shinji and Rei, who had stood in the background, sat in their Evas, powerless to help their comrade now. They shivered with fear as they listened to what sounded like death screams coming from Asuka. Rei and Shinji decided that they would get the angel back for that. "DAMN IT! IT HURTS!" Asuka shrieked. Shinji charged the angel, and Rei stood there. This prooved to be almost too easy, as the angel didn't have any "close-quarter" combat weapons. Shinji started punching the angel, hoping to subdue it. The angel, more powerful than Shinji expected, knocked him out of the way. He looked up in time to see one of his razor-sharp tentacle like arms reach for him. Shinji was delt the same fate as Asuka. His left arm was severed by the angel, and he howled in pain. Shinji managed to get his Eva to stand up, and ran towards the angel, as it seemed to be lumbering towards Rei. Shinji, with all his might, ran like a bat out of hell towards the angel, and struck it, just as it sliced Rei's Evas' leg off. She howled in pain, and Shinji gasped over the radio, "Rei! Are you alright?" Fear commanded his voice. "I am alright, no need to worry." Rei responded, pain struck her voice as she spoke. Shinji decided that enough was enough. He pined the angel down, and started punching the thing. The angel kicked Shinji off for the second time, and he was slammed onto a hillside. Shinji had passed out, and his Eva took over. His Eva opened its mouth, and let out a shallow roar. The angel was unmoved by it, and his razor arm went straight for Shinji. He lifted his arm so it was directly in front of the angels' arms flight path. His Eva spread its fingers, and they split the angels arm into five pieces. Shinji's Eva then grabbed the pieces of its arm flowing through his fingers, and pulled the angel towards him. The Eva's face and the angels face met, and the Eva let out a blood-curdling roar. It then kicked the angel off of him, tearing it's arm off. Shinji's eva then pounced on it, and snapped its' neck, twisting it all the way around. Shinji then awoke. He had no idea of the events that took place while he was sleeping. Rei called to him. "Shinji are you alright?" He traced fear in her voice.

"Yes, Rei, I am. Why do you ask?"

"You just killed the angel, but we couldn't contact you."

Shinji didn't think he was hearing right. How could he have not heard them calling him. Shinji decided to ask Misato again. When he finally found Misato, she grasped him, and shook him by the shoulders. "Misato, what's wrong?" Shinji didn't know what to think. He hadn't done anything wrong, or at least he didn't think he did. "Shinji, we thought you had...died."

Shinji became rather tense, as Misato recounted what had happened to him. Shinji said, "So...I...the Eva single-handedly destroyed the angel?"

"Yes, but it was because of you that the Eva went berserk and killed the angel." Shinji didn't want to believe this, but he had to. He had to face reality someday.

Shinji went to sleep that night, dreaming of what that scene must have looked like to NERV personnel in the warroom...and to Rei.

Shinji woke the next morning, tired and weary. The past night, his sleep was filled with screams and blood. He had woke before Rei, and didn't bother to try and sleep again. He snuck out of his room, and sat on the couch. He saw out the window, that it was still dark out. Upon checking the time, he discovered he had awoken at 4:30 a.m. Very strange to him. He sat there, watching the sun gradually break the skyline and rise into the sky. Later, Shinji heard a distant yawn, then a quiet 'good morning' from his love. Then he got up, and opened his door. Rei screamed. She thought Shinji was under the covers, and she was in the middle of undressing. She covered herself as best she could, and Shinji looked away. He then proceded to stare out the window as Rei walked toward the bathroom. Shinji turned around slowly, because he'd heard her call his name. She winked, and then she dissapeared. Shinji quickly went out on the balcony, hoping no one would see him in such a manner.

Later, Rei ventured out on the balcony, dressed in a towel that cut off at her knees, and a smaller one draped over her hair. He knew Rei would quickly go back in, as it was chilly out where they were.

Rei came back out, fully clothed. Shinji finally glanced her way, as he did NOT want to see her like he did earlier. Rei walked over, and sat next to him, drawing her legs up to her chest, staring at him, and blushing. Shinji looked back at her, with a slight smile, blushing as well. Then, Rei closed her eyes, and drew herself towards him. Shinji drew back, then drew towards her. They kissed for a time, then Asuka opened the door and yawned. Shinji issued a suprised gasp, and drew away from Rei. Asuka, with her eyes open only slightly, got a smug look on her face. She walked back inside, and Rei began laughing. "She'll go back to sleep, and forget about this." She and Shinji kissed again, forgetting the world around them.

Shinji walked in, arm in arm with Rei. Misato saw them, and the flushed faces, and wondered...

"Hey Misato. How'd you sleep?"

"Eh, it was ok." Misato must have gone through some drinking last night, as she spoke and slightly blended her speech. Asuka was sitting down at the table, eating for once. Asuka glanced with an odd smile on her face. "So...Shinji...why were you and Rei out there for so long?" Shinji looked at her, and shook his head. Rei simply looked at the floor. Asuka resumed eating, and Misato began smirking. Shinji and Rei walked down the hall to their room, and on the way there, Shinji tripped over Pen-Pen. He fell, and Rei stumbled, stading over is head, wondering if he had been knocked out. Shinji shook his head and opened his eyes. He immediately closed them and rolled over. Rei was so worried that he had been hurt, that she forgot she was wearing a dress. She blushed, and continued down to his room. Shinji checked to see if she was still there, and got to his room. Rei was laying down on his bed. Shinji sat at her feet, and she sat up. She kissed him once more, and Shinji, upon opening his eyes, discovered that Rei seemed to be undoing the buttons on her shirt. His mental alarm went off, and he jerked away from her. "Shinji, what is wrong? I thought you would like this." Shinji responded, with an emotion Rei didn't know. "I do, but not right now! You know that Asuka could be outside our door! We need to wait."

Upon hearing this, Rei's small smile faded to a frown, and she didn't look directly at him. She buttoned up her shirt, and they walked out. Asuka saw Shinji in an...odd predicament. Asuka looked down and smirked. "Ahhh...you been ridin' his horse back there?" She said, glaring at Rei. "No, she hasn't, Asuka!" Shinji wasn't embarrassed so much as he was angry. Misato heard that, and lost her self-control. She laughed, and Shinji rushed past her. Shinji guided Rei to the roof of their apartment complex. "Oh, wow..." Rei gasped when the reached the roof. You could see all of Tokyo-3, nearly completely rebuilt from the angel attack. Shinji turned her towards him, and he kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close to him. She pulled away slowly after he broke the kiss, tears filling her eyes. Shinji knew Rei had completely come out of her shell. She was now a whole new person.

Misato was wondering when two would get back, right when they walked through the door. "Where were you guys?" Misato asked, very interested in where they'd been. "Oh, no place special..." Shinji said, not even really paying attention to anyone but Rei. The pair even managed to let Asuka get away with saying, "Humping in the park, I'd guess." Because of that, Shinji almost slipped, "Not humping, but close to it." Shinji split with Rei, as he walked down the hall to their room. He was hoping to be alone long enough to change. His clothes were drenched with sweat and tears from Rei. He was in the middle of pulling on a dry pair of shorts when Rei walked in. Shinji gasped, and pulled his shorts all the way up, held them in place, and hurriedly zipped them. He then grabbed the shirt he had sitting beside him, and pulled it down over himself. Rei laughed lightly, as she had never seen him act that way. Shinji was suprised to see Rei in what she was wearing. She was wearing a bodylength black outfit. A sweater and sweatpants. "Rei, why are you...dressed like that? We aren't going anywhere..special." Shinji's heart started racing when she replied to him,

"Not 'us', as in all of us, just you and me." Shinji knew Rei must have planned something special.

After they finished 'dinner', as Misato called it, Rei and Shinji left after saying that they were going on a walk. Shinji followed Rei as she led him to the middle of a park. Shinji was becoming speculative about the reasons Rei had brought him here. She looked at him, and she smiled. Shinji returned her smile, and kept eye contact as she leaned toward him. They kissed, and, feeling alone for the first time since morning, held this kiss for quite some time. She broke the kiss, and looked at Shinji, her new found love. Shinji put his arms around Rei's neck, and pulled her to him, in a tearful embrace. Shinji and Rei sat out there, at least until midnight, staring at the stars. They finally returned home, long after Misato had stalked off to bed. Asuka was, although, sitting on the couch, nearly curled up into a ball. She was still awake as Rei and Shinji opened the door to the apartment, and walked in. She seemed to bounced off the couch, almost killing Shinji for being out so late. Asuka was too tired for this now, so they all headed to bed. Shinji and Rei slept in each others arms, neither daring to let go, each fearful that the other might suddenly leave.

Rei was having a nightmare, although that didn't grant it justice. Rei was dreaming that, dispite all that she gave Shinji, she found out that someone was taking hold of him. He was cheating on her, in her dream. During its course, Rei found Shinji in bed with someone who looked painfully familiar. He was seeing...Asuka? She then woke with a jolt, and Shinji, still asleep, was breathing steadily, unlike Rei, who was drenched in sweat, and breathing rapidly. She waited until morning to address her fears to Shinji. She didn't want this perfect relationship to end so soon.

Rei awoke to find Shinji's spot empty. Her heart began to race, as she thought her dream was coming true. She raced into the living room, to find Shinji in an apron, cooking for himself. Rei exhaled loudly, and Shinji jumped, as he didn't know she was there. "Oh, Rei, I had no idea you were there. Try not to do that anymore." Shinji gasped, catching his breath. She apologized, and walked up to him, and gave him a good morning kiss, and Shinji began blushing. She quickly walked away from him as Misato turned the corner, followed by Asuka. Shinji wondered why they both woke up at the same time. Asuka glared angrily at Shinji, and then Rei, and finally screamed. "Why in the hell did Shinji have to make you live with us!" Shinji's jaw dropped and Misato wheeled around to face her. Rei stood where she was, looking at what she was before Asuka's outburst: Shinji. She began crying and ran out the door, still in her nightclothes. "You're heartless, you know that?" Shinji yelled at Asuka. He stripped the apron off of him and threw it at her, and chased after Rei. He could see her, as she hadn't gotten far. Shinji caught up to her, and whirled her around while grabbing her shoulders. Rei was falling apart in his arms. Shinji didn't know what to say. All he could do was hold her. He wished he could do more, but Rei was so torn apart, Shinji thought that she'd never want to go back. He walked her back to Misato's, not knowing how to deal with Asuka. She stopped right before Misato's apartment, and refused to budge. Shinji had feared this. He forced himself to speak.

"Rei, please. Asuka won't do it again. I'll make sure of it."

Rei tried to speak, between sobs. "Shinji, she made it clear that she dosen't want me living with her. I should just leave." She spoke while looking Shinji in the eye. This made him shiver on the inside.

Her deep red eyes pierced his soul. Watching tears flow from her eyes made him cry as well. He hated seeing his love hurt. He was scared that this may happen. "Rei, don't listen to Asuka. She just dosen't understand you. She'll grow on you, I swear it. Please, come back with me." Before he started leading her through the door, she kissed him deeply. He then squeezed her to him, and whispered, "I...I'm so sorry, Rei."

She willingly returned and found Misato scolding Asuka, something they neve thought she would do. "And, if I ever hear you say something like that to poor Rei again, I will personally---oh, you're back!"

Asuka walked out of the room, and Misato walked up to Rei. She hugged her, and said, "Rei, I gave Asuka a good talking to. She'll never do it again. I promise."

She nodded, and walked to Shinji's room. She sat on the bed, and began thinking. She sat in there almost all day. She only came out to use the bathroom and shower. Shinji ventured into his room to find Rei half-naked, and lying on his bed. Shinji walked in and grabbed something from his nightstand. Shinji ran out, and never bothered to go back in, until, of course, after dinner, when he had nothing better to do. She was then fully clothed, and she welcomed him with open arms to bed. Shinji embraced Rei, and fell into a deep, sweet sleep. She was then awakened by the feeling that she was being watched. She opened her eyes, and found herself staring into Shinji's eyes. She felt his hands running up and down her arms, and finally, up to her shoulders. She then felt him begin taking off her bra. Rei gave him a look that said, 'not yet. we need to wait.' Shinji agreed, and they fell back asleep, once again in each others arms. Shinji slept without dreams, but Rei dreamed that they had decided to express their love to each other...the only way they could. Rei developed a smile through the dreams course, and she slept, undisturbed.

For the first time ever, Rei woke up after twelve o'clock. She yawned and stood up, stretching, and walked out the door. Shinji was standing on the balcony, and she joined him. Shinji looked at her with an odd stare on his face. He and Rei were the only ones in the apartment. Asuka and Misato were out. Rei told him that this wasn't a good time. You never know when they could be back. Shinji and Rei sat together in each others arms watching t.v. in the living room, waiting on Misato to get back with Asuka. Shinji and Rei had finally drifted to sleep after sitting there for about two hours. Shinji jerked from his nap, but Rei stayed deep in sleep. He checked the time, and found it to be about seven o'clock. Shinji awoke Rei, and took her to his room. He laid her down, and, after walking back outside for an hour or longer, and never heard Misato pull up, or anything. Shinji went back inside, and woke Rei up. "Rei, Misato and Asuka are still out. Do you want to...?"

She simply nodded, and Shinji began to slowly undress in the open, while Rei did it discreetly, under the bed covers. Shinji finished, and Rei threw the last piece of clothing to the other side of the room, and Shinji wasted no time, he starting by kissing Rei passionately, and resuming with their plans. Rei finally threw their covering off, and true passion flowed through every part of the pair.

Rei's dream was coming true. Later, they, after their...rather 'vigorous' session, were too tired to reclothe for sleep. So, finally, they slept naked in each others' arms.

Next Chapter:

Fitting the Lock, and Turning the Key.

In the next chapter, we'll find out what happened to Asuka and Misato, and finally, we'll find out how Shinji and Rei's relationship progresses.

A/N: Well, I didn't mean to make that last paragraph seem as if all Shinji wanted from Rei that day was sex, so I'll soften up the third chapter. I also couldn't think of a good one word chapter title. Need some suggestions.

R+R!


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 3: Fitting the Lock, and Turning the Key**

The last chapter in the 'A New Beginning' series.

Shinji woke up, and saw Rei. She looked as if she were still blushing from last night. She was beet red, with a smile on her face. "She's so beautiful..." Shinji thought, and he found himself blushing as well. He was about to drift back to sleep, when Rei woke up. She startled him, because when she'd woken up, she cooed like a dove. She opened her eyes, and she whispered, "Good morning, my love." Shinji smiled at her, and she smiled back. He kissed her, and rose out of bed. Rei yawned, and streched, bending like a cat. Shinji dawned a long shirt, and some shorts. He opened the door, and actually saw that Asuka and Misato were out there. "Geez, Shinji when were you planning to get up? I mean, you NEVER get up this late. Neither does Rei!" Misato added as Rei walked out of his room. She continued, "What did you two do...all...night...?" She stopped there, not wanting an answer. Asuka began to answer for him, but remembered what had happened when she had her outburst earlier that week. Shinji walked to the balcony doors, and opened them. He breathed deeply, inhaling the late morning air. Asuka's loud voice broke his peaceful moment. "SHUT THE DAMN DOORS! IT'S DAMN FREEZING OUT THERE!" Shinji closed them, and Rei headed down the hall to the shower. Asuka took this moment. "So...Shinji...you can tell me anything, right?" She didn't wait for him to say right or wrong. "So...did you and Wondergirl...do it? You can tell me anything, I won't tell. Was it good?" She was anxious, and Shinji nodded once, then, blushing red, nodded again. Asuka then screamed what sounded like 'I KNEW IT', and she walked up to Misato, and began whispering in her ear. Misato, then, slamming down the pot she was washing, turned and glared at Shinji, with a playful, yet angry look on her face. "Shinji...is what Asuka saying true?" He nodded, not hiding it. Misato then picked up the pot she had slammed down, began washing it again, and mumbles, "Ah...my Shinji...lost...it...last night...so did my Rei..." Shinji began wondering why Misato was so happy for them. Of course, she was kind of like their mother. They told Shinji that they were going shopping. He happily watched them leave, and they told him they wouldn't be back for a while. She had also informed Rei, in case 'the genius' forgot, as Asuka put it.

Shinji walked down the hall, then stopped abruptly, as the bathroom door opened. Shinji saw her walk out, and his bones turned to water. She knew that Asuka and Misato had left, as they told her before Rei had started her shower, and, knowing that, she wore no towel. Shinji felt himself glow bright red, and Rei simply smiled. She made no attempt to cover herself, as it wouldn't make any difference. Shinji had 'seen' her, anyway. Rei was walking past him, and made an odd move. She kissed Shinji, making a certain area press against his arm and part of his chest. He immediately put his hand up to his nose, as he felt a warm substance flow out of it. Shinji felt extremely awkward. He didn't know if he should say anything, or get something to block his nose. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed several paper towels, and tore them up, shoving the bits into his profusely bleeding nose. His embarrasement was raised higher, as he didn't plan on Rei seeing him with paper towel in his nostrils. He ran past her, blowing her hair. He ran to the closet, and grabbed a washcloth. He then ran to the bathroom, soaked it in cold water, and placed it over his nose. He prayed to the Gods above, asking them not to make this day worse. He knew it couldn't get worse, unless Misato and Asuka got back. Shinji's nose stopped bleeding, and he walked out. Rei was in her school clothes, as that was the only outfit she had, aside from her nightclothes. Shinji walked up to her, and looked her in the eye, then blushed and looked to the side. He couldn't look right at her, because of the move she made. He started to say something, but Rei, wanting this to be a peaceful time, with the pair out, put her finger to her lips. "Shhhhhh...don't speak." Shinji instantly knew that he'd be happy with Rei. He just had to keep her for a few more years. He also knew that keeping her with him would definately NOT be a problem. They sat, watching something Misato had left on when she left. It seemed alright, although the contestants were damn stupid. "I cannot believe how uneducated our society is. Unbelievable." Rei spoke so correctly, as if it were an art to her. She laughed at one contestants response to a question Shinji didn't catch. He really didn't want to watch this, but he didn't want to ruin Rei's fun. He simply excused himself to the bathroom. He went down the hall, and was opening the door to his room, when he heard the front door open quickly, then slam. "WELL, I'M SORRY! THEY DIDN'T HAVE YOUR PUNY SIZE! NOT MY FAULT YOURS IS SMALL!" Misato's voice rang out through the apartment. "WELL, WHAT IF I HIT MY CYCLE SOON? WHAT THEN, HUH! AND IT ISN'T SMALL!" Asuka screeched. Shinji was puzzled at the word, 'cycle.' "YOU CAN USE MINE! THEY'RE NO DIFFERENT THAN YOURS, JUST A LITTLE LARGER! AND YES, IT IS!" He was becoming more puzzled by the second. He decided that if whatever Asuka is talking about, every woman went through. He made the decision to ask Rei later. Shinji remembered that he had to use the bathroom. He grabbed the doorknob, as Asuka turned the corner. She started to say sorry for the yelling, but Shinji slammed the door and cut her off. He relieved himself, and began to wash his hands. He then jumped as Asuka grabbed him, and threw him out of the bathroom. She slammed and locked the door. "Some women!" Shinji said, quietly. He then walked back down the hall to his room, and he laid on his bed, simply thinking, nothing more.

Rei opened the door to Shinji's room, and said to him, "Shinji, would you like to...get out of the house for a while?" The last words came in a rush, as if she was too nervous to ask. Shinji was suprised at this request. He replied, "O...o..k..." and Rei took him by the hand. She led him past Misato who had a sour look on her face. "Misato, Shinji and I are going out. We'll return later."  
"Don't leave me here with her." She gestured towards Asuka. Rei apologized, and said that she couldn't come with them. Then, Rei led Shinji to the street. She walked hand in hand down the street, past many people. Shinji began to wonder where she was taking them. He asked her where they were going, and she simply replied, "Oh...someplace..special." Shinji then dissmissed all worries. He knew the Rei would never lie to him. It seemed as if they walked all over Tokyo-3. They finally reached the hill on the outskirts of the city. Rei obviously planned this, as she never would've dragged him around the city for no reason. They had reached the summit of the hill just before dusk, and it was magnificent. They could see the top point of NERV, and all of Tokyo-3. Shinji became almost breathless. He glanced at Rei, and in the fading sunlight, could tell she was cherry-red. Shinji leaned over, and, putting his hand on hers, made her turn her head. Shinji's lips met hers at just the right moment. She widened her eyes, then closed them. She brought her hand up to meet Shinji's cheek, and he fell on Rei. They kissed so tenderly, Rei thought she might explode. Shinji broke the kiss, and drew back from her, flaming. Rei looked just like Shinji, and he spoke. "Rei...you're so...beautiful.." That made a slight smile form on Rei's face. Shinji leaned down, and kissed her deeply again. Rei reached up, and put her hand on the back of his head. She held him firmly in place. It was at that exact moment, that both of them would be hard pressed to tell you what day it was. They would also be hard pressed to tell you their names. She released him, but he still kissed her. He drew away from her, and then they both sat up straight. Shinji looked out straight ahead, and he didn't look back at her. He then sighed, and looked at Rei, then began to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. He could see that her blouse was stained with tears. They were flooding down her face, and Shinji knew that these were no ordinary tears. They were tears of love. He spoke. "Rei...I.." She looked at him with a small smile, " Don't you think we should be...getting back to...Misato?" Rei exhaled, and spoke. "Yes, we've been out far too...long." And they walked back, again holding each others' hands, not wanting to let go. They both wanted them to stay by each others side, and never leave.

Shinji and Rei were back in the house before 10:30, and still, Misato and Asuka were sitting on the couch, waiting for them. Asuka was the first to speak. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!" She bellowed. They paid no attention to Asuka. Misato then spoke, tilting her beer can towards them. "I've been worried about you two. Why have you both been leaving after dinner?" Shinji tried to ignore Asuka's comment, and spoke lightly. "Misato, we've just been...walking around, getting some air, that's all."  
Her response was not what he, or Rei for that matter, expected it to be. "Well, you can walk around on the roof, as well as get air up there. I don't like you two leaving at night." Now, Misato really was becoming their mother. "We're sorry Misato, it'll never happen again." He said, Rei simply nodding in agreement. They walked back to Shinji's room, and they began to change for the night. Shinji pretty much wore what he wore all day, and Rei dawned her lower hip-length, skin tight shorts, and her loose-fitting lilac shirt, that had an oval on the front of it with ears. A crudely drawn cat. Those were the only two outfits Rei had. Shinji wondered why she only stuck to the bare necessities. He began to ask Rei if the next time Asuka and Misato went shopping, would she like to go with them for clothes. He stopped thinking that, because Asuka would be dressing her in thongs, and tube-tops. Shinji didn't want the woman he loved soiled by that damn barking German banshee. He went to bed, yet lay awake. He knew Rei loved him, but he didn't know if she also thought bad of him. He shook the thought off, and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Shinji didn't dream about anything but Rei. The dream started with Shinji and Rei sitting in plain black. It was pitch black all around, as if they were in the depths of space. They sat in one spot, Rei in his arms. They were kissing, and suddenly, she pulled away from him, and gave him a hellish grin. Then, Shinji Ikari's dream became a nightmare. Rei started by tying Shinji up and tossing him into the corner. Then, each and every man Shinji knew, exept his father, appeared, and Rei began to undress them. His father watched approvingly, and spoke. "That's right...my doll." He squeezed his eyes shut, and began yelling. "NO! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"  
Shinji squirmed around, trying to get out of the rope, and he felt like he was being shook. He began to pull out of his nightmare, and he awoke, staring into the crimson eyes of his love. She was screaming as well. "Shinji! Shinji! What's wrong? Please, answer me!" Terror filled her voice, and he reached up, and grabbed her hands, and pulled them off his shoulders. "I'm okay, Rei...just a nightmare...It was a rough one." Shinji saw that it was first light, and he didn't bother to try and sleep again. She was squeezing his arm, as if she thought he was dying, and being taken from her. He ran his hand through her lilac hair. That seemed to make her feel a little better. She loosened her grip, and pulled away. She stood up, and streched, and opened the door. Shinji got up after her, and walked out. He saw her walk into the bathroom, and then heard water splashing. He sat on the couch, recalling what happened in the dream. He said quietly, "Rei would never do that. She loves me, and me only." He was right. Rei walked out, and sat next to him. She kissed him, and then he rose, walking towards the kitchen. He decided that he should just eat what was left over from dinner. He heated up some rice, and ate that. Rei just watched him, and then flipped on the TV. She then gasped, and flipped it back off very quickly. Shinji looked up after she gasped, and his mouth gaped. Misato, or Asuka, must've left it on this channel. It was the gay pornography channel. "Oh, great. I hope Rei dosen't ask me what that was...sheesh.."  
He shouldn't have said that. "Shinji...what was...that?" Rei spoke so innocently, he thought he could never tell her. "Hahhh...Rei, that was something only Misato and Asuka watch because they aren't like us. They can't get anyone to love them like us, so they watch that...shit." Shinji spoke the last word rather quietly, and Rei blushed, looking at the floor, wide-eyed. "I...see." Shinji resolved to make them get rid of those channels. For now, they went on the balcony of Misato's apartment. They sat, with Rei's head sitting in the crook of Shinji's arm, looking out at the city. She sighed, and they were in total paradice, when that damn Nazi snapped them out of it. "Dammit Shinji, why do you two always have to sit out here in the morning?" She walked over, and stared at them from an angle, "Fur Gott's sake, it's FREEZING OUT HERE! Oh dammit...WONDERGIRL! COVER YOURSELF!" Shinji dared not look, but he knew what cold temperatures did to girls. "NOW GET INSIDE!"  
Shinji muttered, "Damn barking red-headed Nazi girl!" She almost caught him, "WHAT WAS THAT?" He feebly replied, "Oh, nothing...nothing Asuka."  
And so began another boring day in the Katsuragi residence, a day of yelling, slamming doors. They could live with that.

The End.

A/N: Yippie! I'm done with my first three chapter thing! I'm so happy!

Oh, please give me critisizm.

Honsetly, tell me if it sucked, or whatever. Im Desperate.


End file.
